transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
It's Buildin' Time
Whirligig says, "...hm." Silverbolt says, "something wrong, Whirligig?" Whirligig says, "Nothing's /wrong/... just thinking about something. Something... y'know, big." Raindance says, "Eh. Heh" Powerglide says, "Big, eh? Like what?" Whirligig says, "A project. Could someone do me a big favor?" Silverbolt says, "I can try. What's up?" Whirligig says, "In the lab, look for a very messy desk. That'd be my desk. To one side of it is a stack of datapads. If someone could bring those to my coordinates..." Powerglide says, "Will it.. you know...explode?" Silverbolt says, "all right, Whirligig. I'm on it." Whirligig says, "Of course not, silly! Why would I put blueprints on exploding datapads?" Raindance says, "C'mon Powerglide, this is WHIRLIGIG. Of COURSE it will explode" Powerglide says, "Raindance knows where I'm comin' from." Whirligig pouts. "Aw, I'm not /that/ bad..." Powerglide says, "Don't listen to him! He's just a pair of legs! I believe in you!" Whirligig says, "Awh. Thanks so much, Powerglide!" Powerglide says, "Ehehheheh..." Silverbolt says, "Sunstreaker? Mirage? Powerglide?" Powerglide says, "What's up, Bolts?" Silverbolt says, "powerglide....meet me outside." Powerglide says, "Oh man! What did I do!?" Silverbolt says, "you're in more trouble if you don't." Whirligig mumbles thoughtfully. "Oh, and when you bring them, be sure not to drop any. Not because they'll explode, but because I'm pretty sure I'll need all of 'em." Powerglide says, "...." Outside, Silverbolt arrives from the West Siberia to the east. Outside, Silverbolt has arrived. Outside, Springer arrives from the West Siberia to the east. Outside, Springer has arrived. Powerglide says, "Oh, for a minute, I thought you said they WOULD explode." Outside, Powerglide arrives from the West Siberia to the east. Outside, Powerglide has arrived. Outside, Silverbolt changes into his robot mode. Outside, Powerglide transforms into his stylin' robot mode. Powerglide has arrived. Outside, Silverbolt circles around and transforms in mid-air. landing with a thud. Silverbolt has arrived. Outside, Turntail arrives from the Urals to the west. Outside, Turntail has arrived. Whirligig is settled in comfortably in one of the pilot seats, though - despite being a flier and all - she actually can't fly a shuttle herself. She's humming a little tune to herself, gazing at the ceiling, looking /very/ thoughtful over something... Silverbolt trots his way into the shuttle and chuckles at Whirligig. "Hey Whirligig." he says before handing her the datapad. "Was that all you needed?" Powerglide practically HAULS ASS over to where Whirligig is, almost skidding past her when he stops. "Hey Whirligig!" He sounds so excited! Outside, Green Cyber-Copter cruises slowly in a wide circle around the grounded shuttle. Outside, Turntail limbers in; the sleek shape of the Saleen S7 dented and beaten from the Autobot's previous battle and subsequent escape. Cruising along the mountainous passes, the Saleen glides down beside the shuttle as the Autobot car crunches and folds - the transformation painfully slow compared with the normal swift efficiency of the Bot. Placing his hands on his hips, Turntail looks over the scene, clicking a servo from within his metallic jaw, "At it again, huh?" Whirligig smiles brightly as she stands to take the datapads, waving at Powerglide with an absolutely super-pleasant expression. "Hi guys. And seriously, thank you so much for helping me out with this. I /so/ appreciate it." She grins down at Powerglide. "You guys being here is more helpful than you know. Sideswipe is still in bad shape... and I need you guys to help me out while I work." Silverbolt tilts his head. "Sideswipe need energon?" He says before looking to Whirligig. "I was talking to Peacekeeper the other day........and I do have a refueling platform mode. So.....if I could get it to repair as well........" Powerglide puffs out his chest and tries to make himself look as macho as possible, "Of course! No problem!" One hand on his hip, the other pointing at himself with a thumb, he poses like a tard- er, AWESOME guy! "I'm your guy, Whirligig! Anything you want me to do, I'll do!" "Oh, it's okay," Whirligig responds with a smile. "Peacekeeper trained me. I have all the general skills of any medic you've got back at the city... my function is just more aligned toward creating and building than fixing and healing." She grins. "He's much better, though. I fixed him up last night... he just needs lots of time to recover." Her expression looks even more cheery as she looks to Powerglide. "That's really awesome of you, Powerglide. And trust me, I'll need the help." Motioning for the two mechs to follow her, she heads outside of the shuttle. You leave the Autobot Shuttle . Yamalia Yamalia, known to the locals as Yamalo-Nenets Autonomous Okrug, is a sparse land, bordered by high mountainous passes, the majority is a low-lying cold flatland. Population centres are small and lightly scattered, with barely any sight of human habitation. What there is however, are large gas refineries, that sprawl out spider-like across the landscape, belching flame and sucking the produce from the earth, for conversion into precious energy. Silverbolt leaves the Autobot Shuttle . Silverbolt has arrived. Powerglide leaves the Autobot Shuttle . Powerglide has arrived. Turntail steps forward with a visible wince of agony, favouring on elimb over the other as he cradles his shoulder plate - his chassis torn, crushed and dented in place, evidence of his last battle in the area. Ofeering a quick smile, Turntail speaks up in his deep, pronounced manner, "Well, good evening my friends. Wonder if.. if you've got a spare bed in there for an Autobot?" Silverbolt looks to Turntail. "need to refuel, Turntail?" Turntail grins, "I'm sure I could do with a pick up.." Silverbolt transforms into an Armoured platform. Amphibious Carrier literally flips over and transforms into an armored platform. "Go ahead, Turntail." Whirligig looks rather startled. She was going to do get to work on her project, but it looks like repairs are needed. "Um... I can do some quick repairs if you need it. Not a /whole/ lot I can do besides that... we need to set up some defenses in teh area and that's what I plan on doing." Turntail speaks drily, raising an open palm to Whirligig, as he cradles his injuries, "No no.." A wince, "I'm just fine.. if you need to put up defenses, see to that first.. " raising a theatrical cough, Turntail moves to Silverbolt, "Just gimme a drop of energon to see me through and I can wait.." Silverbolt refuels Turntail. With a series of clicks and whirrs, the car's chassis slides and molds into a new shape as a robot rises up from the sportscar. "Oh no you don't," Whirligig huffs. "You need to be taken care of before anything else. So siddown on the ramp. I'll fix you, and then I'll get to work on drawing up plans." After a pause, she glances at the other gathered mechs. "If you guys could stake out an area of about, oh..." She pauses, then gives a rough square footage. "If you could do that while I'm working here, it'd be great." Turntail re-energises with a sudden glow and hum of his optics, a crackle of energy rushing over his damaged systems with a flight of sparks flying from his gashed leg and shoulder-plate. "No.. look.." He begins to complain, but sighs, and nods solemnly, his footsteps taking him over to the shuttle's boarding ramp as he slides down onto his rear with a visible wince and groan. Reverse psychology; always a winner with these engineers. Avalanche arrives from the Urals to the west. Avalanche has arrived. Fusillade has arrived. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Falling foward, Avalanche reverts to his tiger mode. Leaping up, Avalanche transforms into his titanic robot mode. What's this? Is the humanoid figure that towers above this rather uninteresting landscape some remenant of the Communists that ruled this part of Earth some 50 or so years ago? The beard, hammer, and sickle might suggest so.. but the wings, green paint job, boot-jets and Decepticon symbols would imply otherwise. Flipping her tail a little, Whirligig walks back over to Turntail. "Okay. Let's see..." She flips her wings a bit. "Just sit still and I'll have you fixed up in no time." She waves a hand a bit at the others. "Come on, guys, I need that spot marked off. I don't have all cycle. Creativity waits for no mech or femme." You take several moments to run a medical scan on Turntail... Powerglide is too busy checkin' out Whirligig to actually comprehend what she's asking, "Uh huh..Spot marking and such..sure.." He sort of leans on what foot to get a better look, completely oblivious to everything else around him. "I'm not terribly sure, Fulcrum," Fusillade says as she swans about the olive and steel Seeker, citrine optics darting sharply down at the ground below and then back toward the jagged peaks to the south. "It's just not saying balalaikas to me. I need something fun to commemorate my self-demotion. I can hang out with all the /awesome/ Decepticons now!" However, she's not quite able to completely supress the sound of her four heel thrusters as they idle, keeping her aloft. Turntail is seated on the entrance ramp to the Autobot Shuttle, his hand cradling his heavily damaged shoulder plate as the surge of fresh energy crackles from the heavy gashes across this Autobot's chassis. His blue optics searching for something around to focus on while he avoids the engineer's tools as she examines his chassis, flashing her a warm smile, Turntail speaks, "Well, if this is what I'm looking forward to, I should take on some more fat-axled 'Cons huh?" Raindance has arrived. Avalanche seems to have joined the other Decepticons, as he floats there in the air. For the moment, the gigantic Horrorcon just keeps quiet. His optics looking around, as he thinks to himself. Someone's gotta make sure the other Decepticons don't get in -too- much trouble. "You won't be taking on /any/ Decepticons for at /least/ a couple of days," Whirligig insists, frowning as she takes out some medical tools to set to work. "And stop squirming around. You're in really bad shape and I want to make sure you don't fall apart right here." She sighs as she glances over. "Hm... I'll get to marking that area once I've got you done, okay? Now hold still!" Whirligig begins work on Turntail's injuries. Your repair attempt is successful, and Turntail's self-repair systems can handle the remaining damage. Raindance hovers slowly out of the shuttle, his systems whirring, and wearing a local hat on top of his jetmode. "Hello comradeskis!" he emits. "Has anyone seen Grand Slam? He's got some crates to seal up!" Silverbolt changes into his robot mode. Turntail visibly winces with a contortion of his metal features, his deep blue hands tightening onto the ramp's footholds as the sparks begin to fly, "..Primus, mind the paint! Cost me a damned fortune.." Settling back, the Autobot shutters his optics and holds himself steady, the repair work dulling his Danger Identification sensors as he lies before the Shuttle. Silverbolt transforms back into his robot mode and starts moving stuff as instructed earlier by Whirligig. "It will", replies Fulcrum, gazing about as if looking at vistas only he can see. "It will. Once, of course, we build some sort of giant death machine. With lasers. Flamethrowers. Heat rays. Kicking feet.. and.. and so on." Powerglide was going to continue his unproductive Whirligig gazing for as long as he could before he was RUDELY interrupted by the most obnoxious voice he has ever heard. With a quick shake of his head, he snaps back into reality and stares at the transforming pair of legs- er, Raindance, "Uh, no. Wait, what kind of crates?" Though it takes a minute or two for Whirligig to reply as she works, the engineer finally calls back, "Afraid I haven't. And you hush." She smiles pleasantly at Turntail. "I can repaint you with no trouble. Then you're going to rest while the rest of us work on building here." She smiles pleasantly. "We need to fortify this area, of course... and we can only do that by working together." Raindance simply hovers beside Powerglide, his internal systems ticking away. And then suddenly he replies with "Oh. Oh nothing. No crates, nothing" Turntail replies with a faint, almost sarcastic smile as he lets his head module drop back onto the metal of the ramp, not saying much else as he lets the engineer get on with her work. Afterall, one can't be complaining with this femm hovering over him. Kicking heels together, Fusillade soars forward at a leisurely pace, robot mode and all, nodding for Fulcrum and Avalanche to fall in. "Ah, I see, Fulcrum. I know about your arrival on this planet, and was just kind of curious about what you would want." The infrastructure, buildings, and pipelines don't go unnoticed by that shrewd gaze, as she mentally ticks off the location for a good energy source. But oh... she nearly stalls out, and depending on how closely Avalanche and Fulcrum are following, might risk a mid-air pile up. "Ey, ey! Do you guys see... what I'm seein' down there?" She tilts forward, subconsciously angling herself as if she were standing on tippy-toe. "Ground?" asks Fulcrum. "Uh.. Grass? Human dwellings? Pipes? Crude yet useful fossil fuel plants?" Yes, Fulcrum is not being very helpful - maybe he's still lost in thought. "I was thinking perhaps something bipedal, reminicant of a Guardian robot..." Powerglide reaches over and grabs Raindance, pulling him close, "Oh, really? Nothing? You sure?" He narrows his optics a bit, "So what's goin' on? What do you and that other transforming piece of body have in mind? I want in, whatever it is." Avalanche blinks, as Fusillade literally stops right infront of him. "Lady Fusillade!" He yells out, as he smacks right into her. As one could tell, Avalanche was not the most graceful when it came to flying. However, his large form does come to a stop...at the expense of probably sending Fusillade a few yards forward. "I am not to be seeing....what you're talking about." His optics looking around, trying to see what Fusillade notes. Though he passes a look towards Fulcrum, maybe he can point it out for the Horrorcon. Raindance bleeps in panic as Powerglide pulls him near. "Uuuh no Powerglide stop it, I'm not that kind of mech, I feel really uncomfortable like this!" He pauses, little leds flashing. "Its all Hot Spot, okay. He's all 'lets give ethnic minority mechs worker priviledges and empower them' or some rubbish!" Silverbolt looks over to Whirligig. "Need anything else Whirli?" "Guys, guys!" Whirligig calls. "Fight later! Raindance, would you mind helping out with this too? We're supposed to be defending this area, y'know." Finally, she sits back, smiling down at Turntail. "Now you rest." She gets to her feet with a little help from her jetpack, then stretches out all of her joints as she turns to Silverbolt. "We're gonna start laying out plans. I'm thinking a defense platform is a good idea, with missile launchers... a laser cannon... some catapaults that hurl explosives... those sorts of th ings." *KLONK* *scraaaaaaaaape* Fusillade does indeed pitch forward a few meters, not graced in this mode with her alternate form's prodigious mass. She strains to glance down at the streaks of white down her back. "Oh for the love of..." She swipes ineffectually at the marks she can reach, and then finally points. "Actually, I was talking more about the shuttle like patch of orange there about two-thirds of the way to the horizon there. Autobots really have been stepping up their efforts. Is..." She squints. "Is that a bunch of stuff AROUND the shuttle? Wonder what theyy're up to..." At the mention of bipedal guardians, she flashes a grin to Fulcrum, and then chirps out to the two, "RACE ya there!" At that point, she finally does transform. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a space capable B-1R Lancer, ready for flight! Avalanche misses Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his grasp attack. Fusillade begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Shuttle . Fulcrum avoided hitting Fusillade but did soar on for some time after the femme stopped. "Hm?" he says, turning back towards the two. "Oh, right, yes, that.." but he's interrupted by the femme's announcement of a RACE! The Blacksmith looks to Avalanche, shrugs, then transforms himself, afterburners igniting with a coughing roar as he races after the rapidly retreating bomber. Powerglide is actually growling at the cassettes response. "What!? Are you dumb or something!? That's not what I meant!" Ah Lawdez, why did everyone pick on his potential sexuality all the time? "You're an idiot and I hate you, get away." He looks over to Whirligig and tosses Raindance away, "Oh shucks, Whirli, why didn't you say somethin' before? I'm all about building...stuff." He pauses, "Did you guys hear somethin'?" Avalanche shakes his head as Fusillade makes the suggestion of a race. "Nyet! Im not that fast." He says, his gigantic hands reaching out to try and grasp the Lancer. Yet it does no good, as he's just out of reach. He then spouts out a few curses in a mumble and slowly follow behind the much faster aircraft. "I am swearing, they never wait for the big guys." He sighs, and just casually makes his way behind the other Decepticons. Silverbolt looks up at the scream of afterburners.....easily familiar to him....and he pretty much spots the flying bots. "Well....the Decepticlowns know we're here." Turntail forces a warm smile up to Whirligig as he nods, massaging the blue metal of his shoulder plate for a moment before looking sharply up and toward the horizon, "..then you heard it too huh?" Untucking the pistol from his back-storage, Turntail take shold of the ramp's hand rail, dragging himself up to his feet with a wince. Theatrically making his movements appear defensive, Turntail can't help but glance away; looking for the nearest escape routes. Whirligig gives a discontented frown at Silverbolt's statement, standing full straight, her propellers going still in the meantime. "Then we'll have to work fast, won't we?" She gives a low sigh. "We need to--..." She frowns, then spins to put her hands on her hips to /scowl/ at Turntail. Not that her scowl is really very threatening at all. "I thought I told you to /rest/." <> Rattles out from the Lancer in Avalanche's direction. <> Dipping one long, slender wing, she banks, dropping in altitude and distance until she finds the limits of the Autobots' tolerance. It takes all of approximately six seconds for a diffuse speck on the horizon to turn into a world filled with afterburner cacophony and glossy white plane belly. "You do have a considerable carrying capacity for armament" Fulcrum deadpans over radio, the Russian fighter jet somehow slower than the B1-B (probably due to SCIENCE). His targeting reticule zeroes in on the rapidly approaching scene below, his heat rays humming as they build up charge. But since Fusillade seems to be in charge of whatever it is they're doing, he's quite content to wait for her fireworks as a signal to begin Turntail growls back at the medic, though not without a slow ponder as his optics scan over her form, "Someone's gonna have to defend you while you build. I'm not gonna be much good carrying, but.." A smirk, "Gun arms still fine, isn't it?" Pushing out his chest plate, Turntail leans against the Shuttle's hull as he watches out at the sky as the stream of after-burner comes closer. Avalanche lets out a laugh as the Lancer heard what he said. "Da, but you've been built for speed!" However, no matter how much he would like too...Avalanche just has to tag behind. Being he's the slowest Decepticon here. Though, he does slowly hang back as the two jets get close to the Autobot ship. <> The mech pulls back, as he simply watches for now. Though if pressed, he will intervene. Well, at least Whirligig isn't huffy. "Well... some defense would be nice, yeah, but that's what we're buildin' this thing for," she points out, waving one hand at the space that's been marked. "I've got the blueprints drawn up. With some hard work, I'm sure we can get it done, but now we have to watch the skies to..." She sighs a bit. "Ah well. We can do this. Keep it real, right? Or... something like that." Turntail lets slide a chuckle, "You get building, I'll watch the skies, don't you worry about that." With a quick glance to the trail leading back to Mascow, Turntail looks back to the horizon, bringing his hand up to his head module and activating his scouting visor with a affirmative BEEP! Powerglide turns and slaps Raindance across the face. Er..body? Whatever, he slaps him. "Yeah, get to workin', legs! There's lots of stuff that needs to be done, and Lord knows you're just the guy for it!" He claps he hands together, "Chop chop!" As Raindance is slapped, he spins out of control, exploding on the ground. "Ooooh my... body!" he emits in pain. "There's no way I can do any work now!" They were... injured, right? But so many. Hnn. With a flick of nose canards, the Lancer peels away, before swieping back over the site, this time at an altitude that threatens to clip the upper surfaces of the Autobot shuttle. <> And then she begins over thinking it.... <> Close enough to rattle the bulkheads and crates, the combined 120,000 hp thrust hurls the hundred and fifty foot bomber back into the skies. She spares one more pass once she's finished capering about the apex of her ascent, and then nosedives back down for the Autobot encampment. This time, though, each of the three bomb bays are peeled wide open, displaying a full pay-load. <> she barks out, before adding, <> Another flex of her tailslabs sends her airframe in a corkscrew spin, and she finally fades along the horizon, presumably to amuse herself on six foot tall Arabs on dialysis still ferreted away in Afghan caves. Silverbolt blinks and watches Fusillade scream over their heads.....barely. He watches her aft as she flies away and laughs. "That's Fusillade huh? I figured she'd be.....smaller." Avalanche watches Fusillade just taunt the Autobots ever so -Slightly-. Though he then begins to nod as he listens to his radio. His optics begin to look around, and he lands. Though he is far enough away, that it wouldn't provoke the Autobots. "As you command." He then notes, and transforms into his tiger mode. Unlike before, his enhanced sensors begin to kick in as he looks about the area. Making sure he scrutinizes every details of the terrain and what the Autobots have already done. Though the gigantic tiger...is far from being stealthy at the moment. Turntail curses aloud as the Lancer roars overhead, the Autobot swivelling on his feet as he fires indiscriminately up into the air; the streams of energy piercing past the speeding aircraft with a crackle in the air. Holding his fire, Turntail watches as the aircraft flies out of range, fixing the image into his processors before turning around, the shining red of his scouting visor gleaming as he scans across the landscape. Powerglide pulls back in absolute horror as the Cassette explodes in a fiery mess of gore. "Oh my G- NOOOOO!" He falls onto his knees, raising his fists in the air, "I'm so sorry little buddy! If only I knew what a weak and useless piece of crap you were, I would've never touched you!" After wiping away faux-tears, he looks up at the sky and, with a pointed finger at the Lancers bomb bays, proclaims his opinions on them. "Wow~! Take a look at THOSE!" At this point, nothing has actually been built. There's some building materials laying around... an area staked off... and Whirligig is holding some datapads. The engineer /almost/ drops them when she ducks, startled, as the Decepticon bomber swoops low overhead, actually covering her head with them... as if it'll make that big a difference when the rest of her is rather big. As Powerglide turns away, one of Slamdance's feet kicks him in the aft. Fusillade has left. Silverbolt shakes his head as Fusillade flys up and out of sight. "Nice bomb bays." he ways without an ounce of quiver in his voice before helping up Whirligig and Powerglide. "Come on guys. These defenses aren't going to make themselves." Powerglide was just about to lay the smack down on Raindance when he was RUDELY interrupted. AGAIN! "Hey! I'm tryin' my best over here, but Legs is bustin' my bolts, if you know what I mean!" He brushes himself off with a huff and shoots a nasty glare at the aft-kicker before making his way to Whirligig. "Okay, so, what're we doin' again?" Whirligig peeks out from under her datapads, then coughs slightly. "Um... right..." She rubs the back of her head nervously. "Okay, so... these are the plans. It'll be a basic armored platform accessable by keyless entry. We'll have to tightband everyone the entry code." She pauses. "Here..." And she points to a spot on one of the datapads. "We'll have missile bays and rocket launchers. Probably behind some kind of armored shielding that opens when the things are fired." Then, a grin crosses her face. "And... I was thinking of maybe adding a laser cannon. Just for kicks." Fireflight arrives from the Urals to the west. Fireflight has arrived. Fireflight soars into view somewhat less than gracefully. Silverbolt looks over to Whirli. "Repair bay too? just in case?" Silverbolt then......hear a familiar sound....and taps his helmet. Avalanche continues to gather as much info on the surrounding terrain as possible, as well as what the Autobots are planning to do. His keen sight, and sensitive hearing seem to pay off rather well in this situation. "Lady Fusillade shall be pleased with the info I got..." With that, the Horrorcon begins to turn and make his way towards one of the Decepticon checkpoints. The femme pauses, looking thoughtful for a moment, before she nods. "A repair bay would be a /really/ good idea, actually. You see, this place? We want to replace the shuttle with it. That way we can free up the shuttle itself for use in claiming or retaking other areas." Whirligig gives a bright nod. "Okay. The blueprints are all here and very easy to follow. This way even those of you not trained in construction can at least help to set up the structure." After a moment or two, she looks thoughtful. "Maybe we should bring in someone more apt with construction, though... just in case. I can build the weapons myself." Turntail, with little manuverability, drops his posture and deactivates his Scouting Visor, the red sensor retracting back into the Autobot's head module. Tucking away his pistol, the blue Autobot turns to the others, "I don't think we'll be having any more surprises.." Placing his hand son his hips, Turntail looks to Whirligig, "Is there anything I can help with?" "Start laying out materials along these lines," Whirligig states, motioning to the datapad in her hand. "The lists are all there, as well as indicators of where everything should go. But don't strain yourself, with those repairs." She holds out the datapad. "If you feel tired, sit down. I don't want to overstress anyone, especially those who are healing." Avalanche moves west to the Urals. Avalanche has left. Turntail nods, with a slow curl of his lips, "Wouldn't hear of it.." Looking away to the stockpiled materials, the strong blue Autobot moves to gather a few of the heavier items. His weakened servos whirring and straining under the weight, but with a grunt, Turntail gets to work; assembling the materials and dragging them to where the engineer indicated. Meanwhile, somewhere over the Urals... 'Someone could hide a whole team in some of these passes,' Fireflight thinks, flying over the area. Still, the mountains themselves are something to look at. Amazing how this planet has so many formations of them, and yet each manages to look just a little different, each unique somehow... what's that over his comm? <> The F-4 gives a happy wing-waggle even knowing there's likely no one around to see it. Silverbolt smiles as he hears something over his radio. While he's working as best as he can, putting the materials down that is, he seems to be talking to someone. Powerglide begins to try and actually be productive, what with lifting stuff and moving them to where they're supposed to go. Every now and then, he'll trip and stumble, catching himself at the last second and resuming his work with increasingly louder swears and curses. He would cool down if he caught a glance at Whirligig, but would start up his sailor mouth at the next fumble. Silverbolt looks over. "Hey Turntail?" he says as he sets something down. Whirligig settles to working on some other things as the others put materials where they need to be. What she's building looks like the internal power source for... what else? A laser cannon. Turntail dusts off some dirt from his hands as he sets down a long girder, his optics settling on Silverbolt, "Yeah?" Turntail crouches down, gathering some smaller piece sof metal as he re-arranges them into position, glancing back to Silverbolt as he offers a smile, nodding, "I've got some internal Scouting sensors, long range vision, Navigational gyros.. that sort of thing." A pause, "Why'd you ask?" Hoist has arrived. For the mighty green construction mech just joining us, the area is currently /mostly/ barren, save for the Autobots scurrying about and doing building stuff. There are materials laid out and some parts are coming together. Whirligig is to one side now working on the focusing lense for a laser cannon. Near her are the datapads with the blueprints. Silverbolt grins. "perfect. If you can, keep them on. Coordinate with Fireflight, who SHOULD be screaming overhead in a couple of minutes. If either of you spot anything....let us know." He then touches his helmet again. <> Even over the radio the amusement in Fireflight's voice is obvious. <> The smaller Aerialbot sounds disappointed, or maybe a bit low on energy. <> Turntail clenches his metallic jaw as he steps away. Great, sentry duty. At least it gets him out of any real work but.. well, it's not quite fitting for this dashing blue Autobot. Stepping away, Turntail offers a forced smile to Silverbolt, "Of course, old boy. Any particular spot you want me watching?" Raising his hand to his head again, Turntail looks up and about as the red Scouting visor slides down over his eyes with a glint of power. Monstereo cues some cool jazz saxaphone and a light drum beat. He whispers musically, "Nightbeat ........ Nightbeat ........ Nightbeat" Silverbolt chuckles lightly into the radio. <> He says before looking to Turntail. "any direction, Turntail. Fireflight has high, you've got low. and I happen to know from experience that fireflight's a good scout...." Nightbeat says cautiously, "Yeah, this is Nightbeat. Who is this...? Monstereo? Monstereo the Junkion? I've been meaning to have a word with you." Monstereo cuts the music with the scratchy record needle noise. "Is the word.... Grease?" Nightbeat says, "No. The word is 'Apocalypse Box'" Brief pause. "Okay, so that was two words. What's your position Monstereo?" Monstereo says, "Seeker. Oh... location. Come up to the lab and see what's on the slab." Fireflight says, "Speaking of stuff on slabs, anyone listening to this who isn't welded to a repair berth, I've been told to let you know there's a construction crew in Russia who'd love to see you, especially if you know what you're doing." Monstereo says, "Go'way. Sciencing." Turntail raising his hand to his Scouting sensor, Turntail turns slowly, his sensors scanning across the bare features of the country as he steps away from the construction area. "Primus is this place bleak.. why're we fighting over his dirt anyway?" Fireflight umms, "I guess that's a good excuse too." Hoist says, "You had me at the word 'construction', Fireflight, as soon as I finish up with these maintenance logs I will download some schematics I've been tinking with with TAI and hightail it to your locaion. ETA should be two hours!" "Dunno," Whirligig mumbles. "Always fighting. Gotta protect somethin' sometimes." Is she even making any sense? Engineers. "Need to recalibrate the light refraction through this lense... up the power output... put a targetting system in..." Silverbolt looks over to Whirligig. "Seems you have a constructor coming, m'dear." He then chuckles to Turntail. 'the Decepticons want it.....we're gonna stop them....period." Nightbeat clears his throat. "What Monstereo -means- to say is...we'd love to come out and help, but we're following up a lead on this little Apocalypse Box thing. We'll be there as soon as we can. Which may be quite a while, unfortunately. Keep us posted, in case there's an emergency." Turntail curls his lip into a sneer, taking his optic off of the horion for a moment as he looks over his shoulder plate toward Silverbolt, "I say let 'em have it. No sun, no scenery, just dirt and.." He grimaces, "Snow. Hell, I haven't even seen anything remotely resembling a Human!" Shaking his head, the Autobot looks back to where he left off, "And we're gettin' trashed in the meantime." Silverbolt peers over to turntail as he puts another piece of equipment down. "OK.....and in the meantime, the Decepticons get the things they need to destroy us. This way, we can stop them while they're still manageable. If they get whatever they're looking for here.....I imagine we're gonna get scrapped. That what you want?" "Sounds good." Whirligig is still mumbling. "Somebody hand me that wire cutter there..." She's completely in the engineer zone... and that laser cannon is pretty massive. Someone is apparently in overkill mode. Silverbolt blinkblinks at.....Whirligig's.....laser cannon. "uh....Whirligig? that looks like a bazooka for Superion....not a weapon fixture." Turntail peers over toward Whirligig's construction, eyeing it suspiciously as he glances to Silverbolt, "Has Mr Whirligig been away recently..?" Whirligig shakes her head a bit, never once looking up from her project. "S'not that big. I've seen bigger." Poor Whirligig has no idea how wrong that would sound to those in the know of Earth lingo. "This'll be situated on a platform to rise up through a retracting roof feature... good for dealing with overhead enemies." She holds out her hand. "Wire cutter!" Silverbolt blinks and......holds onto the wire cutters. "you have? I thought Superions Stress Fracture cannon was big. But this things makes it look like a pop gun." Turntail curls his lip into a smirk, "Feeling a little inadequate, Silverbolt?" Facing away, the Autobot places his hands on his lips, his sensors scannign the horizon thoroughly, picking up a couple blips on the screen, but quckly passes it off for Terran activity. Of course, this is when that dot in the western sky resolves into Fireflight, passing nearly overhead with a cheery wing-waggle. "Neat! Hey Silverbolt, do we get to use that? Slingshot's going to love it..." Whirligig mumbles something else rather incoherent, wiggling her fingers to indicate she wants those wire cutters. Her other hand is still working on connections, calibrating refraction, inputting targetting data... those sorts of thing. Silverbolt finally gives Whirligig the wire cutters. "I have my own hangups, Turntail. This laser isn't one of them." Rather cheerily now that she has the wire cutters in hand, Whirligig sets herself about doing the delicate calibrations for the firing mechanism itself. "This is only the tip of the iceberg, of course. Once this is done, we'll get to work on the missile bays and rocket launchers. Silverbolt, could you check this spot on the blueprints... make sure the ground is level? If it isn't, we'll need to level it." She hands him a blueprint, pointing at the indicated spot with her thumb. Silverbolt opens up the blueprints and.......stares at it rather dumbly. he then tries his hardest to makes heads or tails of it before smiling a bit and nodding. "looks like the ground's mostly level." "Good!" Did Whirligig even look up? "Because that's where the laser's going." She grabs a piece of metal, looks at it, shakes her head, tosses it behind her, and picks up another piece. Then, she starts fitting it to the machine. "It needs a relatively stable surface to fire from." Turntail paces slowly around the construction site, his optics scanning the bleak, open landscape for any further movement with a whirr of zoom motion. His hands untucking a small, concealed pistol as he spins it in his hand, not even looking at his actions as his attention is drawn by a rather large cat.. prowling around a distant shrub. Brilliant. Have to keep an optic on that one.. Turntail scoffs to himself. Silverbolt says, "hang on a second, Whirli." He says before transforming into his plane mode......and landing on his wheels. "Ah...there we go. it's mostly level. it's got a slight grade though, Whirli."" Whirligig hms. "The grade won't be a problem... uh... hand me that sonic saw, would you?" She reaches around, her arm barely able to actually cross over the top of the massive laser cannon she's in thep rocess of constructing. "I'm almost done with the inside. The missile bays and rocket launchers won't be difficult because those'll just have to be loaded." Foxfire has arrived. Raindance has disconnected. For those arriving, the construction site is coming along nicely. Already the groundwork and part of the structure has been laid (because everyone knows shuttles come with gumbies who are now helping too). Whirligig is sitting near a massive laser cannon, working on putting the remaining framework on it. There are datapads near the engineer with blueprints and other things necessary to the project. Turntail leans forward in conusion as the large cat appears to grow closer, and less cat-like. "Hold on a minute.." Levelling his pistol, Turntail pushes out his chest plate, barking a challenge to the newcomer as he projects his voice over toward Foxfire, "Who goes there?!" Turntail has disconnected. Foxfire bounds over to Whirligig. How long has he been here? Who knows. "'Giiiiig," he chirps as he approaches. "Gotta task for me? I can make some BOMBS!" Whirligig puts aside the completed laser cannon and grins. "If you could make some missiles and rockets for the bays, that'd be great!" she chirps enthusiastically. "I'm gonna go help the guys get this place ready. As you can see? It's coming along quite well." Silverbolt grins at Turntail. "That's Foxfire, Turntail. He's friendly....mostly." Foxfire thinks about this for a moment. "Hm...could give that a try, I guess." He blinks, and turns toward Silverbolt with a raised optic ridge. "*Mostly*...?" In the meanwhile, gumbies are busily putting together the structure based on Whirligig's blueprints. It's actually looking like the platform it was meant to be now! Silverbolt chuckles at Foxfire. "yes, mostly. I'm talking about your pranks." Foxfire sticks his metallic tongue out at Silverbolt. Aw, isn't he cute? "Come on, guys!" Whirligig calls. "We've only got so much time to finish this!" She pauses thoughtfully as she kicks at a strut. "We'll have to wait for Hoist to put in the retractable sections... Foxfire, can you get started on those missiles and rockets? Silverbolt... I need someone /much/ stronger than me to lift that cannon into place." Silverbolt laughs at Foxfire. "yeah. you know how it is." Foxfire waves a dismissive paw at Silverbolt. "I'll get you one of these days," he declares with a teasing grin. He then nods to Whirligig and scurries off to complete his task. Silverbolt looks over to the cannon. "if you mean me...i'm not that strong. If oyu mean Superion.....I can't even get the Aerialbots together for a meeting." Whirligig says, "Umm... there wouldn't happen to be any big, strong mechs on that'd be willing to help me out with a project?" Whirligig has that "I'm so cute" lilt to her voice right now! Saboteur Foxfire says, "Don't look at me..." Monstereo says, "Arcee, I think Whirligig is talking to you." Arcee says, "I'm still recovering, thanks. besides, I'm not even that strong." Arcee says, ".../nor/ am I a mech, before you say /anything/." Saboteur Foxfire giggles a bit. Whirligig says, "This is really important, guys! Even a bunch of not-so-strong folks that would be willing to help me lift something, um... y'know, heavy." Saboteur Foxfire says, "*I* know you're not a mech. Femmes love the fox." Silverbolt says, "I know you're not a mech too. I like your fenders the way they are." Saboteur Foxfire giggles some more. Monstereo has arrived. Recap time again! There is construction being done... and near the site sits a large laser cannon, which apparently needs to be moved from where it's laying to the armed platform enclosure itself. An over view of an old yellowed map. A crisp red line graphic overlaid starting from a black dot on San Francisco, trailing out to Japan and taking a angle to head directly for Yamalia. Fade to the interior. Monstereo is crouched by the opening back cargo door. A green light goes on. He gives the thumbs up to the cargo manager and then dives out the hatch. He plummets through the air, arms and legs spread out. The gauge reaches desired altitude and he pulls ripcords, deploying cargo drop parachutes from the packs bound to his body. Monstereo gracefully floats down the rest of the way and arrives within 20 yards of your position. "Alright... the muscle is here." Monstereo starts walking forward in cool majestic slow motion... then gets tangled up in his parachutes and trips, falling face down. Foxfire just...stares at Monstereo. "Well. That's *one* way to make an entrance." He approaches the Junkion and paws at him. "You okay?" Whirligig peers over in the direction of Monstereo from what will be one of the missile bays, blinking a few times. "...um... you're not too badly hurt, are you?" She reaches out to point at the laser cannon. "If you can, I need that in /here/." Monstereo picks himself up and detangles from the chute. He unfastens the backs. "I'm fine. A-hem-hem. Yes. Thank you, Foxfire. Scooby snack for you!" He withdraws a big pex dispenser from nowhere and ejects an energoodie for Foxfire. He then smiles and walks normally towards the laser canon. He whistles. Smiling, Whirligig pops her head back inside, and the sounds of welding can be heard. The place is almost completely together. Foxfire snatches up the goodie in his jaws and munches it happily. "Thanks!" He bounds back to where he had been previously, to finish his assignment. "Rockets an' missiles," he sings to himself, "makin' rockets an' missiles, all day long..." Monstereo removes a few chains from subspace and gets to hooking them up to the laser cannon. He activates his speaker systems and plays some music. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZq-WseRsrc Next, Monstereo clips all the chains together and clips the combined set into loop ends. Finally, The Junkion rubs his hands together. "Wa-urk." "Eek! Ooh, that arc welder is much hotter than it looks." Whirligig's voice seems to echo from inside the compound as she works. "Hmm... oh, I really should rearrange this layout... at least there's some berths for medical work in here..." Silverbolt just....chuckles at the work going on here. "OK Whirligig. I think my work is done here for now." Foxfire flicks an ear and lifts his head. "'Gig?" he calls to the femme. "You okay in there?" Whirligig pops her head out the door, grinning. "Just fine! And /thank/ you, Silverbolt! You've been a huge help!" Silverbolt chuckles. 'If I could get Superion, Whirli...I'd be a bigger help. I'm gonna head back to Autobot city, Whirligig. radio me if you need anything." Hoist is seen in the distance, raising up a cloud of dust. He looks to be five minutes from finally arriving Silverbolt blinks and smiles. "hey Whirligig. looks like real help is coming. "Oh?" Whirligig peers into the distance, then grins. "Oh good! He can help us get the retractable doors up! And the keyless entry code... I'll have to tightband it to everyone when it's done, of course..." Monstereo musically sings full of woe, "Yeeeeohhhhweeeeeeyo." And starts hefting, the braided chains lugged over both shoulders and locked together by his hands and arms in front of his torso. "Lou Ferigno I channel you!" Hoist flips into his Hilux tow-truck mode. It's tow time! Silverbolt smiles. "Hey Hoist. It's your turn since construction is your thing. I'm rotating out." Hoist transforms into his robot mode. Good show! Hoist skids to a halt and transforms. "Good show, then, Silverbolt, I'm happy to help! A good change of pace from all the fights I seem to get involved with these days." He looks over at the job site. "It appears you've already begun with out me, so where do I go first?" Whirligig glances out cheerfully. "Right now, we're needing the retractable covers on the missile and rocket bays finished, as well as the lift platform for the laser cannon and the retractable roof piece it'll raise through. Silverbolt chuckles. "There you go, Hoist. Whirligig's in command of the project. See you guys." he says before he leaps into the air, transforms into his concorde mode and rockets into the sky. Silverbolt transforms into his plane mode Silverbolt moves east to the West Siberia. Silverbolt has left. Powerglide has connected. Monstereo drags laser cannon A into Laser Cannon Position B. His joints creak as the strain is taken off. Foxfire is still working. Yep. Powerglide flexes his manly, macho, minibot muscles! "Okay, what're we doin'?" Whirligig grins as she pokes her head out again. "Powerglide, why don't you come in here and hold that cannon in place while Monstereo welds it to its platform?" Hoist doesn't waste time and begins working on a pile of scraps. His hands tuck into his wrists as his ion blasters/welders come online. Using their power, he begins synthizing parts of a laser platform; his density sensors work on collecting schematic data on the facility automatically. Powerglide gets a little flustered, "Hehehh, yeah! Sure! I'm down with that!" With much gusto, he runs over to where the Junkion is and does his best to hold the piece in place with his MANLY MUSCLES! HYA! Whirligig goes right back to welding the missile launchers in place, humming a cheerful tune to herself. The facility is actually big enough for Jetfire to stand inside without hitting his head, so it's decently sized, at the very least. "This was such a great idea... you know, as we gain territory, we should build more things like this!" Hoist says, "It seems like the thing to do, doesn't it? A good project like this is not only productive, but a good team building exercise! I truly believe that's what we were put on cyberton for, to build and work for a better tomorrow." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Working, working, lah lah lah..." "I think we should try to wrap this up within the next couple of hours," Whirligig finally calls out. "We're close to completion... what should we /call/ this thing, anyway? It's got a small medical facility... weapons... it's like an armored stronghold. Powerglide grins under his faceplate, still holding the..whatever it was he was holding in place as it's welded, "I was just about to ask that." He looks up in thought for a few seconds, "How about...Awesomeopolis? Yeah, that's rad.." Hoist says, "I second that name. But make it Russian! Awesomegrad." Whirligig giggles. "I think we want it a bit more serious than that, guys. But those are very good suggestions." She stretches fully, servos in her back popping from the movement. Monstereo uses an oil can to grease up his stiff joints and then picks up a welder. "Now hold her steady...." He winks at Powerglide and drops his goggles into place over his optics. "Wouldn't want to slip." ~click~ ~whoosh~ The welder comes to life and he kneels to the floor. Time to fuse metal with fire. The work isn't artistic. It isn't bad either. Perhaps Monstereo has a future in building. "Come on baby light my fire." Powerglide frowns a bit. Some people just don't know a good name when they hear it, is all! "I suppose you're right," he sighs, glancing over at the Osprey Autobot. "But I still think its pretty goo-" he begins to trail off as he watches her stretch, all his attention shifting from holding the cannon, to watching her. He sort of fumbles a bit. "Eheheh.." Hoist brings an assortment of freshly made parts over to Whirligig for her to install. "This batch is done. Hmmm, a serious name..." Whirligig smiles, not noticing she's being gawked at, as she takes the parts from Hoist. "Thank you!" She starts on the shutters on the missile and rocket bays first. "Can someone ask Foxfire if he's done with those missiles and rockets for these launchers?" And we're welding laser cannon... welding laser cannon... welding fingers to laser cannon... welding laser cannon... "Wait... what?" He brings up the flame away from his work and stares in horror at Powerglide's fingers. Foxfire is just about done. And he's...randomly happy. Powerglide is far too busy staring at Whirligig to possibly notice ANYTHING going on around him. "Uh huh..Yeah.Foxfire...missiles..right.." He lets out a dreamy sigh, oblivious to the fact that his fingers are now welded to the cannon thanks to Monstereos expertise. Oh lawdez! Hoist says, "Have you given thought to future expansion at this site, Whirligig? I've collected data on the site, and it seems pretty through, but there's always room for additions!" Whirligig smiles cheerfully. "This really is so awesome, guys!" She grins cheerfully. "Oh, trust me, I've considered expansion." And she holds out the blueprint datapad to the construction mech. She hasn't noticed Monstereo's slip-up yet! Monstereo is astounded really... Nobody is screaming. He shrugs and returns to welding the cannon to the structure. Yup.... nothing to see here. A distress call goes out, emanating from Rammstein Air Base. It seems General Briar has met with some misfortune... "Oh, God," Jayson cries, "someone..." He trails off. Powerglide hasn't either. In fact, he starts talking to Monstereo in a rather nonchalant manner, "Ahh..isn't she great? Look at her, she's so intelligent and creative and-" He starts to ramble on, using every positive adjective he can think of, eventually ending with "Am I right?" Peacekeeper says, "What in the...?" Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "Are there any members of the EDC on this channel?" Whirligig says, "Huh? Is something going on, PK...?" Jayson Redfield's voice is cracking, a clear indication of his frantic sobbing. "Gen...General Briar...he..." Saboteur Foxfire says, "I don't...know if there are any EDC troopers on this frequency at the moment." Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "Sounds like something's happened to General Briar... and at their Europe base too. I'll go and investigate." Monstereo lowers the flame on his torch briefly, "One hundred percent, four out of five dentists recommend it." ~fwoop~ back to welding... Eventually coming tothe end, back where he started. Ah, the efficiency of machine labor. Saboteur Foxfire says, "All right. Primus, I hope he's okay..." Whirligig grins as she puts her hands on her hip plates and looks around. "Hm... I think we've done good work here, mechs! Good job everyone!" She pauses. "Hm. We should make sure the lifts and all work..." Foxfire rears up onto his hind legs, looking all cute and stuff. "I worked hard! Do I get more energon treats?" Hoist says, "I'd better go over the automated rearming systems again" Immediately, the engineer grins, reaching over to scratch Foxfire's ears. "You did a great job," Whirligig chirps cheerfully. "We've got a full payload, a laser cannon, fully functioning systems... oh!" She sits up bolt straight. "We should /probably/ add radio communications and some kind of advanced warning system." Powerglide smiles like an idiot, "Yeah, we're pretty gooMOTHER FU-!" Uh oh, looks like he finally noticed the condition his hands were in. "WHAT THE /HELL/ MONSTEREO!? WHAT THE /HELL/!?" He begins to pull and tug, his yelling becomming more and more littered with curses each time. "HOW DO YOU MESS SOMETHING LIKE THIS UP!?" Monstereo feigns innocent. "What are you blithering on about?" He looks to the welded fingers. "Geeze... you must really be hot stuff... you melted what you touched." Powerglide practically barks at the 'innocent' Junkion, "SHUT UP AND FIX IT!" He trys to pry himself away from the cannon, using his leg as leverage, body thrusting backwards. Foxfire wags his tail at the scritching, then stares at Powerglide as he yells...and promptly doubles over laughing. "You really *are* acidic!* he manages. Silverbolt says, ".....Ok...I know I've been away for a while. *WHO* is that.....maniac?" Arcee says, quietly, "Oh Primus... is this really true?" Powerglide says, "You have GOT to be kiddin' me." Whirligig says, "Primus...!" Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "That's what... I'm going to find out, Arcee. And Silverbolt, that was Compton Xabat--former member of the now-defunct Protectorate who is now looking for revenge." Arcee says, "Keep us posted, Peacekeeper. Please." Saboteur Foxfire says, "That's the son of a glitch that shot Spike!" Sunstreaker sounds like he just woke up in all this insanity. "What the...? Fraggin' all! /That guy/..." Monstereo widens his optics behind his goggles. "Uh... how? Er... well... Anybody got an axe?" Whirligig glances over curiously after getting distracted while one, working on a radio communication area, and two, overhearing the Autobot channel. "Guys, we will not be lobbing one another's hands off. We ned to go about this maturely." Saboteur Foxfire says, "I know we're supposed to *protect* humans, but really...are we supposed to protect terrorists, too?" Silverbolt says, "Yeah....we're supposed to protect humans. But that's one human where I'll stomp into a crater!" Sunstreaker says, "Frag protecting /that/ one." Powerglide says, "Can't we just step on him or what?" Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "Autobots, calm down! That kind of talk will get us nowhere." Saboteur Foxfire says, "I want to bite him, myself." Saboteur Foxfire meeps and goes quiet. City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Did anyone file his list of objectives?" Silverbolt says, "this is my first time hearing about this, Sir." Powerglide growls, beginning to calm down after the initial shock of HAVING HIS HANDS WELDED TO A CANNON. "I'd rather have no hands than be stuck to this thing for the rest of my life." Foxfire is still laughing. Mirage says, "Hmmm." Monstereo frowns. "Alright... science then... How about if we super cool the welded metal and then break it up with a little chiseling? His fingers ought to withstand the cold better than the welding." Sunstreaker grumbles a "yes ma'am" to Peacekeeper's order to calm down. He knows better than to talk back to a medic! Monstereo raises a finger suddenly with a big smile.... he shouts... Monstereo shouts, "SCIENCE!!!!" Whirligig makes a noise of what can only be described of as glee. "Science!" she cries. "That's a /brilliant/ idea! And it's just crazy enough to work!" Powerglide mumbles, "I think I'm going to hurl.." City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Hmm.. Seems that myself and Galvatron are on this list.." Monstereo nods agreeably. "If I wasn't this drunk and crazy it probably couldn't work... Now... who's bringing the cool to the party?" Sunstreaker says, "...Primus, if he's after Galvatron, maybe we should let the Decepticons handle 'im. There wouldn't be enough left of him for a funeral." Saboteur Foxfire snickers. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Err...Powerglide..." Trying not to laugh. "Has a bit of a situation..." Saboteur Foxfire bursts into laughter. Powerglide says, "SHUT UP, FOX BUTT!" Hoist rubs his chin thoughtfully as he examines the "welding job" on Powerglide's fingers. "..or, I could just give it a low yeild ion burst, it should wrench free." He thinks a moment. "Or melt your fingers completely off, either or." Mirage says, "I'm not so certain, Sunstreaker. Didn't the Decepticons supposedly destroy the Protectorate of Nations? Shouldn't that have killed him? And yet he is still, regretfully, alive." Arcee assumes a rather sharp voice. "Powerglide, Foxfire, if you two start this again now, I will personally see to it that you are both assigned to brig cleaning duty, with an /SOS pad/, for the next /month/!" City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "That would be logical.. but not r'r'right.. Excuse me. I want someone in Intelligence to see if they cannot discern his location." Saboteur Foxfire is still laughing...but forces himself to calm down at Arcee's voice. "Sorry, sorry...I'm being good..." Powerglide rests his head on the cannon, groaning the entire time. He could feel his tanks churning as if he was going to purge everything all at once. "This sucks.." Saboteur Foxfire says, "I'm in Intelligence. Is there anything I can do?" Powerglide says, "Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" Whirligig looks thoughtful. "Well, it's possible we could have some liquid nitrogen on site..." Arcee huffs. "Good." City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "F'foxfire, yes. See what you can d'do about this Mr. Xabat." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Are you all right, Magnus? You're stuttering." Powerglide says, "Yeah. No offense, sir, but that's unsettling." City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "..Just a glitch in my v'vocalizer. I'm sure it will work itself out." Monstereo blinks at Hoist. "Well... it'd make for a cool science experiment to learn...." Then to Whirligig, "Got any fire extinguishers?" Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper sighs. "Let's hope so." Saboteur Foxfire doesn't sound convinced. "If you say so." Powerglide sounds completely convinced, "Oh, okay, then!" City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "We have more important issues to deal with then a data spasm." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Anyway, I'll see what I can do about Xabat." City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Thank you, Foxfire, keep us posted on any of your findings." Hoist says, "I disagree. If we let small things like that alone, they might roll out of control! I would really rather I looked at that glitch, Ultra Magnus. It's my job." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Yes, sir." Powerglide visibly winces, "I'm so glad you're finding the postive in this.." Saboteur Foxfire says, "And, Hoist? I think you overreact sometimes..." City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Negative, Hoist. We need you to stay put." Powerglide says, "Yeah, man. He said he's fine. Sheesh!" Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "For the time being, I will remain at the EDC's base in Europe. I don't think I can drive back to Russia right now, General Briar's condition notwithstanding." City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Acknowledged, Peacek'k'keeper. How is the general doing?" Hoist succeeds in grasping Foxfire, throwing him off-balance. Hoist successfully bops Foxfire on the head. Foxfire meeps at the bop. It doesn't really hurt, but he raises a forepaw to rub his head. "Hey...what was that for?" "We /do/ have fire extinguishers!" Whirligig chirps before darting out of the facility to one of the small stockpiles of equipment. Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper pauses briefly. "I would rather not say over open channel, sir." City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "..Understood. I await your report." Hoist says, "Goodness, Foxfire, that looks like a nasty dent on your head, you should perhaps get that looked at." Powerglide can't help but laugh out loud at Foxfires misfortune, "Haha, serves you right, runt!" Foxfire glares at Hoist. "You did that on purpose..." He turns to Powerglide. "At least *I* didn't get myself attached to an inanimate object..." Monstereo whistles and does his nails while Whirligig disappears. He nods and smiles to Powerglide. "I wish I had a camera..." A voice from his chest says, "Wish? Did somebody say wish?" Monstereo brightens. "Jombie!" His chest pops open and a small Gold and Black Cassette ejects, transforming into the Junkion Tape-ion known as O-Dat! O-Dat's forehead cam deploys and he makes an image record of Powerglide, stuck to the cannon. Monstereo drops O-Dat. And in returns Whirligig! She's carrying a fire extinguisher. "Got it!" She holds out the item to Monstereo, a ridiculously brilliant smile on her face. "Let's get him offa there!" Hoist says, "This may require all of the science we've been saving up for a rainy day, fellows, and then some." Powerglide growls and begins to kick violently at Foxfire, "Shut it, you piece of-WHY I OUGHTA- The NERVE of you!" His temper only grows as the person who was responsible for all this begins to take candid photos of him. "I HATE YOU!" Foxfire waves a dismissive paw at Powerglide. "The feeling is mutual." Monstereo accepts the extinguisher, and consequently all rights to both success and failure of this operation. "Now, hold still this time. For real, dawg." He lets out a short cooling off burst at Powerglide's face before aiming the nozzle at his hand. Short controlled bursts of cold extinguisher mix hit the welded hand. It gets colder with every dose. "Prepare a hammer and chisel." Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "Acknowledged, sir." O-Dat continues to make recordings, a mildly entertained smile on his face. He wonders where the keg is that produced these zany antics. Powerglide sputters and growls at the cold blast of air on his face, "What the hell was THAT for, you jerk!?" He watches as his hands get colder and colder, optics twitching, "I'm going to kill myself.." Foxfire brightens. "If you do, 'Glide, can I have your room?" That is where Whirligig comes in! Hurray for her medical training. She kneels rather close to Powerglide, smiling at him as her wings tip down. "I'm going to chip you free as soon as he's got the hand chilled enough. Don't worry... I'll be very gentle." Monstereo really isn't sure how much extinguisher is needed to get it cold enough to make the weld brittle. So he empties the cannister. "Okay. Get r' done." Powerglide snaps at Foxfire, "No! And you can't have my stereo either, so don't even ask!" He turns back, only to find Whirligig exceptionaly close to him, "Ah, uh, eh, er..." Obviously flustered, he spits out a shaky, "Y-yeah, Ok-kay!" Looking up at her, he doesn't even notice the horrible sting as an ENTIRE CANISTER OF EXTINGUISHER is dumped onto him. "Eeheheh..." Whirligig smiles pleasantly and begins the process of chipping Powerglide's hand off the laser cannon's base. And she really is quite gentle about it. "Easy does it... just a little bit more..." She chews on her lip idly. "Once I've got you free, that'll be the last of all of this and we'll be able to get going." Hoist pulls out a medical scanner and runs a check on Powerglide. Hoist says, "Hmmm, spike in his neuron systems." Powerglide just looks at her with the same dreamy look he always has on his face when she's around, saying absolutely nothing for the first time in...oh God, his entire life? Foxfire sticks his metallic tongue out at Powerglide. Monstereo puts the cannister away for recycling. He murmurs to O-Dat, "Wouldn't it be cool if this worked?" O-Dat nods, ofcourse making the recorded image shakey briefly. Hoist says, "Hmmm, another massive spike in his neuron systems." And soon, Whirligig finishes up, leaning back. "You'll probably have to have some repairs done, but other than that, looks like we've got you completely freed up!" Monstereo looks to the laser cannon. "And hey... you've left your impression on the big boom stick." Hoist fires up his ion welder. "I will handle that detail. Come here, Powerglide, I need to reorder the molecules in your hands before they heat up again and stress fracture." Powerglide doesn't say anything for the longest time, just nodding absently. "Uh huh.." He jumps up at Monstereos voice, fighting the urge to yell at him. "T-thanks, Whirl. I appreciate it, really." Reluctantly, he moves over to Hoist, "Do your thing, man." Monstereo opens his chest and says, "Looks like our work here is done. Let's roll, Little Buddy. We've got quest packing to get done." O-Dat ceases recording and transforms to tape mode, going back into Monstereo's tape deck. "Tally ho!" A crane helecoptor flys by and Monstereo grabs hold of the lowered line. He's whisked away, playing loudly Tarzan's yell. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NL7nP61-hk Monstereo takes O-Dat. Whirligig watches Monstereo fly away, then smiles at the others. "I think it's time to spread the good word." Powerglide just watches in amazement. "He might've welded my hands to a weapon, but I can't help but love that guy.. Hoist sets to work repairing Powerglides hands. Whirligig says, "Good news, everyone!" Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "It's naked time?" Whirligig says, "No, no. Construction is /complete/!" City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Well done, Whirligig." Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "On what???" Whirligig can just about be heard grinning cattishly. "You'll see. It's a very important project." The Result: Armed Autobot Depot This is a covered base area with retracting shutters that cover missile launchers and rocket bays. From the center of the small (for an Autobot) compound, a large laser cannon is situated on a platform that rises through a retracting roof piece for extra awesome. There is a small area in the back for medical emergencies should they arise. There is enough room inside for Jetfire to stand comfortably, and entry is by locked keycode given to members of the Autobot forces via tightband. While it looks rough, it is relatively sturdy.